


Chunky Monkey and Bunny Slippers

by Akkina



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Ice Cream, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-16
Updated: 2017-08-16
Packaged: 2018-12-16 02:00:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 531
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11818869
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Akkina/pseuds/Akkina
Summary: Derek Hale does have a heart!





	Chunky Monkey and Bunny Slippers

**Author's Note:**

> Just a quickie I wrote after my own shitty day. Enjoy!

 

One failed Economics test, a plethora of studying, and Stiles was standing in the freezer aisles of the grocery store in a ratty, threadbare pair of pajama pants with tiny yellow ducks splattered across them. It was the last place that he had wanted to be, really, but he'd brave Mrs.Marsden, the old lady who cashiered the late shift to pick up a pint of deliciousness that was guaranteed to make him feel better. 

 

A little meeting with Ben and his best friend Jerry was just what the doctor ordered. But standing there in front of the cooler, door open and gusting cold air across Stiles' slippered feet, phone clutched in his hand, staring through the fogged glass at a casually dressed Derek Hale was not what he'd anticipated of this evening. Derek glanced over, nostrils flaring idly as he recognized Stiles' scent.

 

The alpha wolf made his way over to the open cooler door to lean around Stiles' body to snag the last pint of Chunky Monkey off the top shelf above the teenager's head, his breath hot against Stiles' face. 

 

"Stiles," Derek said, brow quirked at Stiles' choice of outfit, bunny slippers and all. 

"You do not need that," Stiles grated out between clenched teeth. 

 

"Need what?" Derek blinked in mock curiosity, even though he held the pint of ice cream aloft for Stiles to see, "This?"

 

"Fork it over, asshole," Stiles grunted, lunging for the container of banana fudgey goodness. Derek jerked his hand up high, holding it above Stiles' head like a little kid on the play ground with a favorite toy. 

 

Stiles huffed out a sigh of displeasure, staring up at the only hope he had for happiness after the shit show of a day he'd had. 

 

"Depriving a depressed teenager of his ice cream? Real classy Hale." Stiles growled, jabbing a finger into Derek's chest with a scowl. 

 

"Are you pmsing or something?" Derek asked, though he wasn't nearly as teasing as Stiles thought he should be.

 

"I failed a fucking economics test, and if I don't pass my next one with an A I'll get dropped from the team," Stiles said, crossing his arms over his chest firmly. "No thanks to all this werewolf business," he grumped.

 

Derek glared at Stiles for a long moment before storming away towards the front of the store and Mrs. Marsden's irritating voice and stench of nail polish. Stiles left the freezers empty handed, heading out with only a bag of Sour Patch Kids the size of his head and a Mountain Dew. Derek was long gone by the time Stiles left with his plastic bag. Perched on the drivers seat of the jeep was a suspicious brown paper bag that Stiles was 100% certain he hadn't left there. 

 

It could be a bomb, or a bag of dog shit, though there hadn't been anyone else in the store besides Sourwolf, and Mrs. Marsden, and neither seemed the type to leave a bag of shit for someone. Peeling open the top of the bag Stiles was shocked to see the top of his walnut, banana, fudge filled pint of wonderefulness.

 

Derek Hale had a heart after all. 


End file.
